


Fatherhood - Jack

by crediniaeth



Series: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be the first to admit I've failed as a father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood - Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for the season one episode "The Coup".

I’ll be the first to admit I’ve failed as a father. I’ve never been good at it. I’m still not good at it. Because of that, Sydney has suffered.

Her entire life I’ve kept her in the dark. About me. About SD-6. About Laura. To others it may seem unfeeling and cruel, but it had to be done for her safety. I care enough about my daughter to do that.

It’s said that you learn how to be a parent from how you were raised. I just hope that Sydney is able to break that curse. Deep down I feel that Laura did love Sydney on some level, but I can’t help but believe that my daughter was only a means to an end.

I love Sydney, but I don’t know how to love her like a father.

She’s tried to reach out since she discovered what little truth I’ve let her know about and I’m unusually scared. Even though our relationship has been strained, I felt comfortable. She needs someone and I don’t think I’m qualified. It’s sad… I’m not qualified to be a father.

All I’ve ever done was try to protect my daughter. It may not have always worked or it’s pushed Sydney further away, but I’ve only tried to keep her safe.

Arvin hasn’t made that easy, but it’s all I’ve ever done.

I love Sydney.

I love Sydney like a daughter.


End file.
